tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Psychology
:Reality is not the ego's native habitat. In , Freud argued that the was the source of the personality's desires, and therefore of the psychic energy that powered the mind. Freud defined as the instinct energy or force. Freud later added the (also contained in the id) as a second source of mental energy. In 1928, published a seminal essay entitled "On Psychic Energy". Later, the theory of psychodynamics and the concept of "psychic energy" was developed further by those such as and . Just as physical energy acts upon physical objects, psychological energy would act upon psychological entities (i.e. thoughts and beliefs). Psychological energy and psychological force are the basis of an attempt to formulate a scientific theory according to which psychological phenomena would be subject to precise laws akin to how physical objects are subject to Newton's laws. This concept of psychological energy is completely separate and distinct from (or even directly opposed to) the mystical eastern concept of spiritual energy. Types : Jung's typological model regards psychological type as similar to left or right handedness: people are either born with, or develop, certain preferred ways of perceiving and deciding. Jung's typology theories postulated four cognitive functions (thinking, feeling, sensation, and intuition), each having one of two polar orientations (extraversion or introversion), giving a total of eight dominant functions. : The (MBTI) is based on these eight hypothetical functions, although with some differences. : Each of these is associated with a basic human drive. : Adjectives commonly used to describe them: : Each of the eight types listed above corresponds to a psychological "muscle". Your type is determined by whether you enjoy using that muscle or not and that in turn is determined by genetics. If you enjoy using a muscle then it tends to get strong. Psychological "muscles" can become infinitely strong. Even muscles that you dont enjoy using can be strengthened but you will never enjoy using it no matter how strong it gets. To strengthen a muscle "just do it". Sensing/Intuition Sensing types *develop strong beliefs based on information that is in the present, tangible, and concrete: that is, empirical information that can be understood by the five senses. They tend to distrust hunches, which seem to come "out of nowhere". Intuition types *tend to be more interested in the underlying reality than in superficial appearance. Extraverted/Introverted Extraverted types *recharge and get their energy from spending time with people. Introverted types *recharge and get their energy from spending time alone An ambivert is both intraverted and extroverted. Thinking/Feeling Thinking types *tend to decide things from a more detached standpoint, measuring the decision by what seems reasonable, logical, causal, consistent, and matching a given set of rules. Feeling types *tend to come to decisions by associating or empathizing with the situation, looking at it 'from the inside' and weighing the situation to achieve, on balance, the greatest harmony, consensus and fit, considering the needs (and egos) of the people involved. A hermaphrodite is both Feeling and Thinking Perception/Judging Perception types *like to "keep their options open". In other words they are willing to cheat whenever others aren't looking and are uncomfortable in an environment in which cheating is looked down on. Judging types *are more comfortable with a structured environment. One that is planned and organized, rational and reasonable. An environment in which everyone can get their fair share. An environment in which cheating is not permitted or is strongly discouraged. 16 composite types Disorders *Autistic - neither Intuition nor Sensing ::Great *Aspergers - neither Introverted nor Extraverted ::Cool *Schizoid - neither Feeling nor Thinking ::Macho (hyper-male) *Schizophrenic - neither Perception nor Judging ::Holy : Schizophrenic people can hear the modules of their brain communicating with each other because they lack the filters that people normally use to filter them out. They sometimes mistakenly believe that these "voices" are people or angels communicating with them. In reality these "voices" are nothing more than glorified that get triggered by certain events or thoughts. What they are hearing is just the radio and tv of the The Society of the Mind. References Category:Psychology